pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: South China Sea
| previousseason = Survivor: Congo | nextseason = Survivor: Seychelles }} Survivor: South China Sea is the third season of the PinkVivor series. Twists *'Generations': The castaways this season will be initially divided in generations. One group containing players from 18 to 29 years, the second group with people with 30-39 years and the last group with castaways with 40 years or more. *'Bottled Twists': Each episode a different bottle will be open with a different twist that will shake up the castaways games. **'Episode 1:' The tribes won't be divided by age, the generations will be mixed up. **'Episode 2:' The winning tribe will send one of its members to vote at the losing tribe Tribal Council. **'Episode 3:' The winning tribe will save one of the losing tribe members from Tribal Council. **'Episode 4:' The losing tribe will choose one person from the winning tribe to win a reward. **'Episode 5:' Tribe swap. **'Episode 6:' The winning tribe will choose one of their own to win a reward, without knowing it will be HII. **'Episode 7:' The opposing tribe will chose one castaway to compete in a duel for tribal immunity. **'Episode 8:' Merge. **'Episode 9:' Two immunity necklaces will be up for grab. **'Episode 10:' Immunity Challenge and Tribal Council right after the first Tribal of the night. **'Episode 11:' The winner will have the power to exile one member, meaning they won't vote at Tribal, but also will be saved from elimination. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': One idol will be hidden at each tribe camp, but none at the merge, as the merge idol will be given as a bottle reward on Episode 6. Castaways Season Summary The Game Confessional Count Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Brie | — | | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Bryan | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Chelsea | — | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Darrah | — | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Gabriel | — | | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Gerri | — | | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Hayumi | — | | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Lance | — | | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Logan | — | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Mitchell | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Sarah | — | | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Shannell | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Tyler | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Tylon | — | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Vaughn | — | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Rosa | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kaik | — | | colspan="16" style="background:darkgray;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Claire | | colspan="17" style="background:darkgray;"| |} Author's Notes *The logo was found on Google Images, all credits to the author. Category:Season page Category:Survivor: SCS